


The Twelve Days of Christmas in Camelot

by marguerite_26



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Fluff, M/M, season 1 feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Merlin’s first Christmas in Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



> This is a little... ~something I wrote a few Christmases ago for [](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dysonrules.livejournal.com/)**dysonrules**. I'd never reposted it to AO3 and 'tis the season. so. 
> 
> idek... it's crack. it's christmas.

On the first day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
A manly punch to my left arm.

**ooOOoo**

On the second day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the third day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the fourth day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the fifth day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the sixth day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Six eye rolls,  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...  


**ooOOoo**

On the seventh day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Seven longing glances,  
Six eye rolls,  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the eighth day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Eight words of warning,  
Seven longing glances,  
Six eye rolls,  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the ninth day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Nine almost hugs,  
Eight words of warning,  
Seven longing glances,  
Six eye rolls,  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the ten day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Ten useless tasks,  
Nine almost hugs,  
Eight words of warning,  
Seven longing glances,  
Six eye rolls,  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the eleventh day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Eleven crooked smiles,  
Ten useless tasks,  
Nine almost hugs,  
Eight words of warning,  
Seven longing glances,  
Six eye rolls,  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arm...

**ooOOoo**

On the twelfth day of Christmas Prince Arthur gave to me...  
Twelve naughty touches.  
Eleven crooked smiles,  
Ten useless tasks,  
Nine almost hugs,  
Eight words of warning,  
Seven longing glances,  
Six eye rolls,  
FIVE MORTIUS FLOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!  
Four clever nicknames,  
Three feathered hats,  
Two neckerchiefs,  
And a manly punch to my left arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm.

 


End file.
